1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a paper spool support and feeding means, particularly adapted for use with a computer printer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many printers, driven by computers, have spools of paper which are unspooled and fed through the printer. Most such paper spools are mounted in a supporting and feeding device which maintains the axis of the paper spool generally parallel to the axis of the printer platen. The spools are relatively heavy and require substantial support means. The most commonplace paper spools have widths of 8 inches minimum up to about 17 inches maximum. Wider paper of course has been used to satisfy corresponding end-use printing requirements.
There is a need for feeding into such printers relatively narrow width strip paper, sometimes called cash register tape or adding machine tape. The strip paper in said spools is 21/4 inches or 31/2 inches wide. One known device for feeding such cash register paper is expensive, bulky and includes complex mechanisms which regulate the feed speed of the cash register paper into the computer printers.
There is a particular need for a lightweight, low cost support and feeder for cash register paper to be used in computer-responsive printers. Typical applications arise in "point of sale" installations wherein the printer can create a "cash register receipt" for a purchaser and can introduce relevant sales information on standard size print paper at the same time. Programs to accomplish such objectives are in existence and require both regular size print paper (e.g., 81/2 inches wide) and cash register paper (e.g., 21/4 or 31/2 inches wide) to be fed to a common printer.
There is sometimes a further need for multiple copies of some cash register tapes. This feature is commonplace in point of sale cash registers wherein double wound paper is provided in a spool for the cash register. The cash register prints information on the first paper and, by pressure-sensitive inks embedded in the second paper, provides the identical information as a copy on the second paper strip which is respooled onto a second spool within the cash register. The original printed copy is delivered to the customer from the cash register by a sales clerk. There is a similar need to produce multiple copies of cash register transactions on cash register tape when a computer-responsive printer is employed as a point of sale combination accounting station and cash-register.